


The Finale Route

by lovepeacedeath



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bromance, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gore, Hybrids, I haven't finished the story so what may happen next is a suprise to me too, Multi, Smut, but I think otherwise, like they say their not gay for each other, too many things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeacedeath/pseuds/lovepeacedeath
Summary: Arthur and Peter have lived on the streets for years, what will they do when a man takes the opportunity to take them in, but at what cost well Peter's brother have to go through to keep them alive?





	1. Chapter 1

The rain drizzled down from the gray sky, it was all silent saved for the cries of a bunny. “Arthur?” People didn't bat an eye at the poor thing. “Arthur!” His blue eyes filled with tears as he searched for his brother. “ARTHUR!” 

Before he could cause a disturbance to any of the walking bystanders a hand curled around his mouth and arms wrapped around his waist as he was enveloped in a hug. “I'm here, don't cry, I'm here.” More shooting words were spoken as the two figures sat in the cold rain. 

The bunnies ragged breath slowed to something more peaceful before it was almost silent as he slept in the others hold. The green eyes of the other stared down at the smaller looking over him for scars. “Peter, please don't do that again. This world is not safe to be screaming like that.” His floppy ears twitched before he set on the small blankets, they used as makeshift beds, and fell asleep next to his brother.  
■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

Peter woke to soft humming, he reached around, but felt empty space barely warm from the body that was once there. The humming grew and Peter sat up to see Arthur sitting by the street watching people go by. He was humming softly as to not wake his little brother. 

Arthur didn't like leaving Peter alone, the boy was scared to death earlier when he wasn't there, so he wouldn't leave. Not long anyway. “Arthur.” Arthur turned his head to see his brother crawling over to him.

Peter never got the chance to learn how to walk, and Arthur was always so busy he never got a chance to teach the poor boy. Hell, Peter was 9, he was so young. “What is it?” Arthur looked down at the small boy and instead of answering Peter just held his arms out, “Okay.” Arthur picked Peter up kissing his forehead before resting him on his hip.

“Can we go for a walk today?” Arthur considered for a while, it was only in the mid afternoon. They hadn't eaten, which would be a problem, but Peter seemed so excited of the idea.

“Of course. Do you want to be carried my prince?” Peter giggled and shook his head. “What? My prince wants to walk? But, your feet are so dirty already.” 

“I'm fine. I can take care of myself.” Peter pouted and Arthur accepted his small defeat letting the small boy down are cep tend setting his feet on top of his. They started walking with Peter's small hands enclosed in Arthur's, they walked in time careful not to bump into anyone. 

“Arthur!” The two blondes turned to see a brunet wave happily at them. His olive eyes caught the attention of both, and they walked over. “It's been so long.” by long he meant yesterday. 

“Antonio don't start.” The two conversed with Peter not listening as he looked at the red fruit. The stem always looked like hair to him, he wanted to touch it. Peter reached out a dirty hand before a bigger one grabbed his wrist. “Peter don't touch that.” 

“Arthur it's fine, the kid can take one. Hey, why don't I give you guys a whole basket?” 

“You really don't-”

“Of course I do! You two are very important, and far too skinny to be healthy.” Antonio grabbed a basket and started putting the fruits in “I've seen your living not good at all. Besides you can't always repay me with a date.”

“Why would you want to take a grimy soul as me on a date?” 

“Because underneath that dirt and slob there is a beautiful man I would have no problem calling my lover.” Arthur face drew 5 shades of red, before he was handed the basket. He took it and handed a tomato to Peter's grabby hands. The other wasted no time taking a bite into it. 

“Peter what do we say to the nice man?” 

Peter spoke with a mouthful “Thank you.” It was easy to understand as he savored the snack instead of going at it.

“Prego, I would like a thank you from you to, Arthur.” The other sighed and leaned over, almost knocking Peter down, and kissed Antonio’s cheek. 

“Grazie, Tony.” 

“Prego Arthuro.” 

They shared a smiled before continuing on their walk. Peter talked on and on about different things, it was cute, Arthur almost felt bad when they had to go back. 

The two fell asleep in their makeshift cots.

They didn't have plan anymore, it was just wake up and hope for the best. 

They didn't have a route anymore, they only had one. The others were broken and blocked off. The last one was trying to survive in the streets of London.


	2. 2

“Okay! Up, up little one. We have to get cleaned.” Peter rolled over to see Arthur's face not too far apart. The other was holding torn towels. He didn't want to bath. Arthur wasn't having that though. 

The brit picked the boy up and they walked to a pond. It was completely clean no matter how many times they used it. It was hidden from the public so the two bunnies actually had privacy. 

Arthur got Peter out his clothes first with the other's struggles, but eventually he got him in the water. Arthur was next and Peter didn't miss the purple marks that littered the other's body as he dipped in. Arthur soon started washing Peter's hair, using his nails to get most of the dirt out. He cleaned the boy's body before setting on the grass with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. Arthur cleaned himself from top to bottom, Peter didn't understand why they bathed. They'd get dirty again anyway. 

Arthur stepped out and started drying himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist before he started dressing Peter.

Soon they were once clothed and off to walking and such. 

Over the past week Arthur thought Peter how to walk. The poor boy didn't know how to run though, which was a problem for now.

The two were walking in the market when the crown started drifting closer. Arthur didn't understand until he saw a little lion ornament on the top of a dark blue carriage. Arthur moved quickly, with Peter in his hand.

The boy kept his eyes on the cart, and heard a quiet meow. It was more of a whine and got Peter's attention. The boy ran for the cat, which was stunned in front of the fast approaching carriage. The boy's legs couldn't hold his weight for long and he fell down, the cat ran and the horses galloped closer. Peter watched with horror.

“Arthur.” The noise was so loud. “Arthur!” please help. “BIG BROTHER!” Before it could get any closer a figure jumped in the way grabbing him, but all it did was shield him as they were both launched forward. There were cries of surprise and some of even disgust. Peter mind was in as daze, he think he heard his name get called. He think he felt something warm seep into his clothes. He think the body fell limp against him.

He think he saw an angel.  
■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

Peter woke to a soft surface under him, it felt familiar, and it was warm, like a hug. Peter reluctantly sat up as he was confused as to where he was. It was dark. Peter felt around until a face was close, it was rough. Peter felt this face so many times, it was his brother's. Peter turned to see his older brother sleeping next to his bed.

Satisfied he at least had his family, Peter fell asleep once again.


	3. Chapter 3

 

_“Brat! You know that was a bad idea. You could have got seriously hurt!” Peter looked down at his feet. His 6 year old mind thought of nothing more than the scolding he was getting from one of his many brothers. “I kept telling you to not touch it. You know what you did? You touched it. Now look at the damage.” He didn't have to as a servant, Tino, looked over his hand._

_The usually soft hands now had burn marks covering it from Peter's small adventure earlier which consisted in a very hot tea pot. “Mister Kirkland, maybe you're a bit too hard on him.”_

_The red head seemed to blow up at that before calming down “You know what? I'll let Arthur take care of this.” With that Allistor left._

_“Oh, no. I don’t want Arthur to know.”_

_“Why is that? I know you and Master Arthur aren’t close, but really. Maybe he’ll be easy on you.” Tino had such hope in his eyes. He had a calming aura around him that filled the void in Peter’s heart left by his father._

_“If you say so.”_

_Peter wasn’t allowed to leave the room. He never was when stuff like this happened. He waited. And he waited. Until the clock hit 5 and like always the rest of his family arrived on time. So perfect they all were. He wished he was like them more._

_The marble walls were hard to hear through so when he heard the muffled voices he knew they were right outside the door. He waited for the door to open and that was just what happened._

_That was when he saw the soft mop of blond hair pop through the cracks soon followed by the porcelain face of his brother._

_That was when Peter’s heart rate quickened._

_That was when he felt all his body fluids to his eyes where they turned into the salty liquids coating his cheeks._

_“Peter?” The boy didn’t look up, he didn’t look up when he heard his brothers polo gear be put down. He didn’t move, when the footsteps of the boots clicked on the floor he didn’t look up._

_Click_ _clack_

_CLick clack_

_CLICK CLack_

_CLACK_

_The last step seemed like a jump. He felt a soft hand on his small shoulder shaking him. “Peter, look at me.” He didn't want to. He didn't want to look up and see the disappointment in his brother’s eyes._

_He felt fingers pull his chin up to stare at his brother's caring eyes. Caring? Arthur's eyes have never been caring. Peter remembered seeing anger, irritation, sadness, all negative emotions from those soft emeralds._

_Arthur looked him over and softly pushed the tears away. He didn't use a handkerchief like he was sickened by the boy enough to not even want to touch him. Peter felt his hand being picked up, he watched the other examine it before smiling and lightly kissing the palm._

_“W-what are you doing?”_

_“Kissing it better. It works, I now.” Arthur held up his hand which was equally damaged. Peter couldn't help but smile, he knew his pain_.

* * *

 

Opening his eyes Peter setup. Unlike last time it was morning with the sun shining through the blinds. His brother was nowhere to be found. “Arthur?” Peter got out of bed, his small feet hitting the ground with a soft smack. He didn't look over his appearance as only one thing was on his mind. Where was his brother?

He opened the wooden door, most of his strength going to his arms to hold the door opened long enough for him to get out. The door closed behind him, hitting his behind, he gave a soft sound of surprise and fell on his hands and knees. He stood up again, legs weakened from no use, and gripped the cloth coating the walls, and ventured through the halls for his brother.

* * *

It honestly felt like Peter has been walking forever. His feet were throbbing to be put to rest. Little Peter was about to give up until he heard his brother’s familiar cry. It wasn't one of surprise, nor one where tears would be useful.

Just a cry Peter grew used to when his brother did his...job.

Peter sat outside the door waiting for his brother and whoever was in there to finish. He didn't go in. His big brother could take care of himself, they were in a hospital...t-they were fine...ri-right?


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur opened his eyes slowly. He didn't try to sit up as his body still hurt from what happened. 

He had to do it.

He slowly held his hand out looking for his clothes, when he did he felt around, the holes were bigger. “Dammit. Stupid Doctor couldn’t be gentle.” He sat up feeling his body cramp up in places, letting out cries of pains. Yet, he pulled through like always and pulled his destroyed clothes on. 

He limped to the door and opened it.

Well tried to.

Instead of it opening easily, it moved a bit before stopping. Arthur didn't figure out why until pushing again and finding his brother staring at him. He must have been sitting by it.

Wait….

Peter was sitting by the door. He could have-

“Peter how long have you been waiting there?” The other didn't answer as he seemed to have found the ground more interesting. “What did you hear?” Arthur didn't want his little brother being exposed to THAT of all things.

“......Is your body okay?” No it wasn't actually, but Arthur couldn't tell him that so he just nodded and pulled Peter into the tightest hug he could do in his current condition.

They held each other, not voicing, but promising that they'd protect the other. Even if all Peter could do was kick the tall people in the shins, he'd make it the hardest kick ever.

The sweet moment wasn't broken, but more of had an interruption by a voice. “Excuse me!” Looking up the brothers spotted a man (in his early 20’s by the looks of it) he had auburn hair, a strong build, and shining caramel eyes that Arthur spotted from even so far from him. “Are you the boy that saved that cat earlier?” Peter nodded feeling himself being pulled closer to Arthur. “Marvelous!”

“What do you mean marvelous? My brother could have died!” 

“Oh yes, right. Like that Spaniard that saved him. Pity.” Arthur had a bad feeling about this man, and that language didn't help his judgement.

“Don't speak of Antonio like that old man.” Hell this guy was probably 25 for all Arthur knew, but he was a hormonal teen who lived on the streets and couldn't remember shite about manners.

“Antonio? Was that his name?” The man had a thoughtful look on his face before he let Arthur's comment sink in. “And what do you mean ‘old man?’ I mean I know I'm 48, but really, that's still young!” 48? Arthur was sure 48 was far from young. 

“Whatever. Just tell me why you came over here? If not to harass us than what is it?” 

“Oh, right!” Did he actually forget. Arthur was right, he is an old man. “As you know I am Romulus Julius Vargas.” Surprise. Surprise. You could smell the sarcasm falling from Arthur's words, and he didn't even say it out loud. “I recently got two grandchildren since the death of my daughter, bless her soul. Since a month ago I lost the nurse made for the boys in...unknown circumstance.” Okay, wonderful. Where was this going? “I noticed your dangerous environment after your brother was almost hit by my carriage.” Wait was he actually. 

“Mr. Vargas I'll stop you right there. You want us to work for you?” Seeing the other nod Arthur had to let Peter go in order to turn his back and catch his breath. Romulus allowed this. Arthur turned back a bit more determined “What's the catch?” 

“I don't believe there is one. Just that I need a new nurse maid, and from what I've seen from you, you'd make a good one.” This man was serious…”You start working on Tuesday. Your uniform will be in your respective room. You can bring your brother, and don't worry about packing everything you had was already transported.” The man than promptly turned around giving the small bunnies a glimpse of his fire red tail with a brown tip. He turned back around to show a sharp toothed grin over his shoulder. “Oh right, you have to be in the house by 11:00, no later or sooner carino.” He than walked away and Arthur's legs felt weak.

“Fuck.” Peter ears were pulled as Arthur scolded him for swearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I have been active on here, just not story wise. So I'm trying to make it up to you all with this. My story "I'll be the Romeo to your Juliet" will not be abandoned, I will not delete it, but I will rewrite it. 
> 
> The characters might change and new one's will be added. The plot will be the same, so don't worry. I have gotten better with Grammar, not much, but it's an improvement. I'll link the original version which is on my Wattpad down here.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/239731191-i%27ll-be-the-romeo-for-your-juliet-proloug


End file.
